Himesama
by This's still Rin
Summary: 'Keluarlah dari kepompongmu..' 'Bukankah bunga sejati hanya bisa dilihat tanpa boleh disentuh' Hime.. Perhiasan istana yang patut dipandang dan dipuja namun tak boleh disentuh. SasuNaru. Yaoi. History.


Cast : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : eugh.. maaf sekali ini pasti OOC. Naskah aslinya bukan fanfic SasuNaru tapi JongKi saya. Hehe.. saya permak*?* sedikit *dengan ditetesi lime* xp. Ini juga gak begitu bagus. T-T tapi whatever! Yang penting saya pengen ikut ngeramein fandom Naruto terutama SasuNaru lagi yang sekarang entah kenapa jadi meredup.. *sigh* Yap! Gitu aja.. enjoy my story.. ^^

P.S: this's an oneshot story. Dan.. lagi-lagi saya menyalahi takdir oom Masashi dengan membuat Kurama jadi bapaknya Naru-kaasan. Osh!

Hime-sama

By

Nazuki Kyou Rin

XOXOXOXO

"Hime-sama.. izinkan kami mengganti kimono kebesaran anda.."

Satu anggukan kepala memberi tanda bagi para dayang untuk segera mendekati sang putri. Mereka bekerja dalam diam, melucuti pakaian sang putri beserta penghias kepalanya. Satu persatu helaian kain sutra bersulam emas luruh jatuh ke lantai kayu. Sebagian masih melilit sepasang kaki panjang berkulit bagai madu yang menggiurkan.

Tubuh molek dengan lekuk sempurna terekspos sudah. Hanya beberapa lilit kain tipis di dada dan batas pinggulnya. Para dayang kini berganti membuka ikatan rambut sang putri. Membebaskan rambut pirang indah itu dari sanggul berat khas wanita bangsawan.

"Hime-sama.. air untuk mandi telah siap.. apakah anda menginginkan kami tetep berada disini?"

"Tidak.. kalian bisa pergi. Aku perlu ketenangan."

"Baik yang Mulia…"

Semua dayang segera beranjak pergi. Salah satu dari mereka mengemasi pakaian kotor sang putri dan membawanya keluar kamar.

Mengetahui dirinya sekarang sendiri, sang putri segera melepas pengait lilitan kain di dadanya. Memperlihatkan dada tan rata dengan sedikit tonjolan otot. Hasil latihan diam-diamnya.

"Satu hari lagi-lagi selesai dengan kebohongan." Sang putri tersenyum datar. Ia mencoba temperatur air di dalam bak. Hangat. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia raup beberapa kelopak mawar yang mengapung mewangikan air mandinya. Pelan ia memasuki bak mandi. Menyembunyikam tubuh polosnya ke dalam air. Nyaman..

Sejenak semua sunyi. Hanya kecipak air terdengar dalam jeda waktu yang saling susul-menyusul.

SLINGGGG!

Bunyi nyaring gesekan pedang dengan udara terdengar. Menggemakan kebisingan ke udara kosong.

Mata langit sang putri menyipit. Kedua lengannya menekuk, memberikan dorongan pertahanan pada pedang bersepuh perak di tangannya.

"Ternyata benar, kau bukan seorang wanita."

Sang putri terkekeh, masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Kini pandangan mata safir itu berfokus pada sosok yang menghunuskan pedang padanya. Sosok dengan balutan baju hitam dan topeng yang menutupi sebagian atas wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau kecewa?"

"Ya.." sang putri mendengus. "…aku sangat kecewa." suara berat nan dalam menjawab pertanyaan putri. Membuat cengkeraman pada gagang pedangnya menguat.

"Ka-!"

"Aku kecewa kau bisa tahu ilmu pedang. Kalau tahu begini, aku benar-benar harus berusaha lebih untuk membawamu." Si penyusup mengendurkan tekanan pedangnya. Memberi ruang pada sang putri untuk melompat ke depan. Kini posisi berbalik, sang putrilah yang siap menebaskan pedangnya ke leher si penyusup.

"Usahamu berakhir di sini, Tuan penyusup." Seringai puas terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Wajah yang telah membuat puluhan pangeran dan ksatria bangsawan bertekuk lutut dalam pesona palsunya sebagai wanita.

"Begitukah?"

Nafas sang putri tercekat begitu ia rasakan benda runcing menyentuh belakang lehernya. Belati? Sial!

"Apa kau tak tahu? dengan satu teriakan saja dari mulutku, nyawamu pasti melayang."

Binar mata sang putri kini membara dengan amarah. Melempar tatapan sengit tepat ke mata kelam sang penyusup.

"Heh! Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau begitu berani, selain memiliki wajah cantik, kau ternyata juga memiliki nyali yang besar. Kalau terus seperti ini, aku semakin ingin menculikmu Yang Mulia Putri Naruto."

Tubuh sang putri menegang. Bukan, bukan karena tusukan belati atau apa, tetapi akibat sentuhan bibir lembut sang penyusup tepat di belahan bibirnya.

Kemudian…

semua gelap

XOXOXO

Tubuh berbalut selimut bersulam bunga persik perak menggeliat. Ranjang besar berdecit pelan akibat gerakannya. Kelambu sutra merah muda yang jatuh menjuntai mengelilingi tepian ranjang dikuak perlahan oleh tangan-tangan para dayang. Membuat sinar fajar yang mengintip dari balik jendela merembes masuk menyilaukan mata tertutup sang pemilik ranjang.

"Hime-sama.. sekarang sudah saatnya untuk bangun. Kami akan segera menyiapkan persiapan pagi Yang Mulia.." dengan kalimat terakhir, para dayang mengundurkan diri. Membiarkan sang putri membiasakan penglihatannya dalam cahaya terang.

Uzumaki Naruto, putri dinasti Uzumaki pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi di dataran Jepang. Pemilik wajah secantik bidadari dengan kesan kepolosan yang dapat melunturkan keangkuhan para penguasa. Hanya satu kelemahan yang sang putri miliki. Gender. Ia bukan seorang putri asli berjenis kelamin wanita, tapi ia terlahir sebagai seorang pria. Pangeran jika boleh ia menyebutnya. Tapi tidak, sang kaisar Uzumaki Kurama, ayahandanya tidak lagi membutuhkan seorang pangeran, beliau lebih memerlukan seorang putri dengan pesona yang dapat menarik perhatian seluruh dunia.

Maka berakhirlah masa-masa kepangeranan Naruto. Kini, ia harus menerima nasib yang dijatuhkan ayahandanya. Menjalani sisa hidup sebagai putri pajangan. Hanya bisa dilihat dari jauh, tanpa boleh disentuh.

Sejuta permohonan pernah ia sampaikan pada sang Kaisar, namun apa boleh dikata. Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari mulut Kaisar. Hanya gelengan kepala dan lambaian tangan mengusir yang ia terima.

Marah? Tentu. Naruto pernah mencoba kabur dari istana selama sepekan. Hanya, nasib buruk tak begitu saja mau melepaskan belenggu darinya. Para pengawal istana menangkapnya. Mengikat tangan dan kakinya, memaksanya menggigit gumpalan kain untuk menutup mulut kecilnya agar tak menjerit ketika puluhan kali pecutan keras menghantam punggung kecilnya.

Sakit. Dan lebih lagi begitu ibunya, selir Kushina digiring ke ruang penyiksaan. Siap menerima rajam jika saja Naruto tak segera menyerah dengan kemauannya.

Kemudian Naruto mengaku kalah. Memilih mengikuti segala kemauan sang Kaisar meskipun ia tahu ia akan menjalani kehidupan palsu hingga akhir hayatnya. Segala rahasia terjaga. Tidak ada orang luar dinding keputrian dan bangsawan yang tahu tentang identitas asli putri kebanggaan mereka.

Hingga semalam. Laki-laki penyusup berpakaian hitam menghancurkan semua. Melanggar hukum khusus yang berlaku padanya. Masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi putri, mengetahui identitas aslinya dan yang lebih berat, berani mencium tepat di bibirnya.

Jari tengah dan telunjuk Naruto mengelus bibirnya pelan. Mengikuti lekuk merekah itu dengan penuh rasa. Mencoba mengingat jejak-jejak getar yang tertinggal dari sentuhan lembut bibir sang penyusup. Ah.. dia sudah gila. Semalam, entah apa yang terjadi setelah ciuman itu. Perasaan hangat nan nyaman yang ia rasakan membuat jantungnya berpacu terlalu cepat. Membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Yang ia tahu, begitu ia bangun. Ia sudah berada di atas ranjangnya dengan pakaian tidur lengkap dan selimut yang menaunginya dari dingin malam.

Seperti mimpi. Naruto berharap itu benar. Sayangnya tidak. Goresan merah bekas sentuhan belati tersisa di leher belakangnya. Seakan menjadi saksi kebenaran yang telah terjadi semalam. Lalu.. secarik kertas yang ditaruh di genggaman tangannya..

"Yang Mulia…"

"Aku hampir selesai.."

Naruto mengencangkan ikatan pita kimononya sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu.

Hari ini ia harus melayani jamuan teh Kaisar dengan alunan kecapi. Heh! Terkadang Naruto tidak bisa membedakan dirinya dengan para geisha di luar sana.

XOXOXO

Gelak tawa membahana memenuhi ruang jamuan tamu istana. Ruangan dengan perabotan mahal yang merupakan hadiah dari raja-raja atau sengaja didatangkan khusus dari berbagai negara tetangga. Lapisan emas yang mewarnai sendok dan sumpit ikut memberikan aksen kemewahan yang terkesan congkak.

"Yang Mulia.. ternyata kabar yang aku terima tentang kecantikan putrimu bukan isapan jempol belaka. Sungguh, putri Uzumaki memiliki kecantikan yang mempesona. Keahliannya dalam bermain kecapi juga sangat mengagumkan. Sungguh harta kerajaan yang sangat berharga."

Kaisar Kurama tertawa bangga. Tidak menyadari lantunan kecapi berhenti sejenak. Naruto menutup mata mengambil nafas. Penjilat!

"Aku bukan sedang berbasa-basi, Yang Mulia.. Kalau saja aku boleh mempersuntingkan putri Uzumaki untuk putraku, aku pasti akan sangat berterimakasih."

"Ha-Ha-Ha.. Hmm.. Uchiha-san, bukankah bunga persik yang indah harus tetap dijaga kesuciannya dari kumbang liar?"

"A-Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan kumbang liar! Apa kau sedang mengejek putraku!"

Kaisar Uzumaki menghentikan tawa. Dengan tenang ia meminum sisa tehnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyebutkan tentang putramu, kan? Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"Kau!"

"Raja Fugaku," Kaisar Uzumaki mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tidak ada sisa-sisa keriangan di wajah tua itu. Hanya ada wajah stoic penuh intimidasi di sana. "negara kita sudah berkoalisi sejak lama. Seharusnya tidak ada rahasia apapun yang kita sembunyikan satu sama lain, bukan? Tapi sayang.. hembusan angin yang aku dengar berkata lain. Kau mencoba menutupi kebegalan putramu dariku. Benarkah begitu, raja Fugaku?"

Jelas sudah. Wajah Raja Uchiha, pemegang kekuasaan wilayah timur memerah antara malu sekaligus marah. Bagaimana bisa Kaisar mengetahui perangai putranya? Ia sudah menghabiskan sebagian hartanya untuk membungkam para utusan Kaisar setiap kali mereka mengunjungi negaranya. Seharusnya mereka sudah cukup bungkam dengan berkantung-kantung keping emas di tangan. Namun sepertinya semua sia-sia. Rencananya untuk berbesan dengan Kaisar sirna sudah. Ia belum yakin benar sejauh mana kabar yang sampai ke telingan Kaisar. Tapi melihat keadaan sekarang, mungkin Kaisar sudah mengetahui bahwa putranya lah yang menjadi dalang aksi pemberontakan kaum bawah akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya-Yang Mulia…"

"Sebaiknya bukan aku yang harus segera melangkah pergi dari ruangan ini. Bukankah begitu, Yang Terhormat Raja Uchiha Fugaku?"

Menggeram marah, Raja Fugaku cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruang jamuan.

Begitu pintu tertutup kembali, Naruto segera membereskan Kecapinya. Ia tahu acara jamuan telah berakhir.

XOXOXO

Semburat keperakan cahaya bulan yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan membentuk bias putih di atas air kolam istana. Naruto menangkup jubah malamnya lebih dekat ke tubuh. Udara malam pertengahan musim gugur bukan suhu yang pantas untuk digunakan berdiam di luar rumah. Angin dari utara menghembuskan uap dingin berbalut air es dari Tibet. Membuat kedua pipi putih Naruto merona kemerahan.

Sang putri Uzumaki mengamati dua ekor ikan berwarna unik yang berenang riang tepat di bawah jembatan dimana kakinya berpijak. Ia sudah menyuruh para dayang untuk tidak mengikutinya. Dengan dalih ingin memanjakan diri dengan kesejukan udara luar sebelum beranjak tidur, ia mampu –untuk sementara waktu- mengelabuhi para dayang pengasuhnya.

Putri cantik itu merogoh sesuatu di saku yang terletak di dalam lengan kimononya. Kertas tadi pagi. Ia telusuri permukaan kertas itu dengan jemari kecilnya. Sungguh lukisan yang indah. Tanpa sadar senyum kecil merekah di bibir Naruto. Lukisan sederhana kolam istana dengan siluet dua orang saling berpelukan di atas jembatan kecil entah kenapa membuat jantung Naruto menggebu. Ingatan tentang ciuman semalam juga semakin memperparah keadaannya. Sesuatu seakan menggelitik perutnya. Membiarkan perasaan bahagia sekaligus was-was membuncah. Memenuhi pikiran putri Uzumaki dengan kelamnya tatapan tajam dan lembutnya sapuan bibir si Tuan penyusup.

Penyusup, eh? Naruto menggigit bibir, mungkin ia benar-benar penyusup handal yang berhasil membobol dinding pertahanan hatinya.

"Kau datang?"

Naruto memejamkan mata. Membiarkan sosok si penyusup memeluk tubuh dinginnya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan tangan lelaki itu menyusur pelan lekuk tubuhnya sebelum berhenti tepat di atas pinggang.

"Berapa lama kau memata-matai istana?" Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Tuan penyusup.

"Cukup lama untuk mengenalmu." Kepala si pemuda hitam tenggelam ke dalam lekuk leher jenjang sang putri. Rambut di sekujur tubuh Naruto meremang begitu ia rasakan kelembutan bibir pencuri hatinya.

"Na-nama?" Naruto berucap terbata. Sensasi menggelitik masih ia rasakan.

Kegiatan bibir si penyusup berhenti. Menyisakan getaran halus ujung saraf sensitif sang Hime.

"Kau ingin memerangkapku?"

"Haha.. Lucu.. kalau aku hanya berusaha memerangkapmu, aku tak perlu membiarkanmu seujung kuku pun menyentuhku."

"Sombong.. Kau sama angkuhnya dengan ayahmu."

Hongki bisa merasakan lelaki itu tersenyum meski ia masih belum melihat wajahnya.

"Kau sama sekali belum mengenalku."

"Tidak.. dan memang tidak akan pernah sebelum kau melepaskan diri dari kepompong dustamu."

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Aku tahu.."

Nafas Naruto berhenti di tenggorokan. Benar.. ini sangat tak mungkin.

"Ikutlah denganku, Naruto…" desahan nafas hangat mengaburkan beberapa helai rambut sang hime. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh, ia ingin tak percaya dengan semua yang ia dengar. Tapi degupan keras dada sang penyusup yang berhantaman dengan punggungnya bisa ia rasakan.

"Kita bisa mati.."

"Aku bisa menjamin nyawamu." Rengkuhan di pinggang Naruto makin mengerat. Entah sejak kapan Naruto merasakan perasaan aman ini. Perasaan yang membawanya untuk terus berada dalam rengkuhan lelaki ini. Perasaan yang membuatnya buta. Buta untuk mempercayai begitu saja laki-laki ini dan ikut lari bersamanya.

"Berikan namamu dan aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi."

Naruto merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya melonggar. Hampir saja perasaan kecewa menghampiri namun cepat-cepat perasaan itu lenyap begitu tubuhnya di putar dan dagunya ditahan.

"Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke, Hime-sama.."

Senyum merekah di bibir Naruto. Mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan yang ikut terpancar lewat binar matanya.

"Salam kenal, Pangeran.."

Sensasi hangat kembali terasa menggelitik bibir Naruto. Kecupan lembut yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar datang bertubi-tubi menyerang wajah dan pangkal lehernya. Memberi sensasi panas menggelora. Semilir angin malam ditambah dengan gemericik air kolam menyanyikan syair penuntun kedua insan yang dipertemukan takdir itu untuk semakin tenggelam dalam pesona asmara.

Nafas Naruto tercekat begitu ia rasakan sentuhan jemari kasar sang pangeran hitam menyusup ke dalam lilitan kimononya. Ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan jubah tebal yang melapisi tubuhnya telah jatuh tercampakkan di atas tanah.

"Naruto.."

Kami-sama.. betapa indah namanya terlontar dari bibir Pangeran Uchiha. Betapa dengan satu kata saja sudah membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan sendi-sendi tubuhnya meregang lemah. Andai saja pelukan sang pangeran tak kuat melingkari tubuhnya, Naruto yakin kini ia pasti sudah melosot jatuh.

"Sasuke.."

Diam.. gerakan tangan dan kecupan bibir sang pengeran berhenti tiba-tiba. Kedua mata berbeda warna bertemu. Tatapan kelam mata sang pangeran merasuk jauh ke dalam jiwa Naruto. Membuat putri angkuh Uzumaki bertekuk lutut pasrah.

"Hime-sama.. Izinkan aku mencicipi manis madu bunga indahmu.."

Mata safir Naruto melebar. Ia mencari satu kebohongan dan keragu-raguan di wajah sang pangeran. Tapi tak ada. Hanya tatapan penuh kemantapan dan wajah penuh pengharapan yang mampu Naruto tafsirkan. Rona merah muncul perlahan di kedua pipi kecoklatan sang putri. Malu? Tentu.. Belum pernah sang putri mendapat permintaan seberani ini dari siapapun.

"A-aku.." Naruto menggigit bibir. Segan untuk mengatakan kalimat berikutnya.

"Ahk!" pekikan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto begitu ia rasakan tubuhnya mengambang di udara. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan seruan tak suka, tubuhnya sudah dibawa melompat melewati atap-atap kokoh istana menuju satu bangunan yang begitu ia hafal. Kediaman putri.

"Sasuke-san! Kenapa kau-!"

Bisikan Naruto kembali terpotong begitu ia rasakan tubuhnya diturunkan perlahan ke atas ranjang. Mata Naruto menatap nyalang sekitar. Ia kenal betul dengan kamar ini. Tentu saja. Ini adalah kamar yang telah ia huni sejak status keputriannya dibakukan.

"Sas-mmhphh!"

Satu lumatan lembut berhasil mengunci bibir kemerahan sang hime. Sensasi menggelitik di ujung-ujung syaraf lidah membuat Naruto tak sanggup melawan kehendak kelopak matanya untuk menutup. Perasaan halus nan menyenangkan membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto memanas seketika. Ia bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya mulai tak teratur. Setiap sentuhan yang ia terima menghantarkan gelombang dasyat yang menghantam kalbunya untuk meminta lebih.

Naruto menarik ujung hakama yang dikenakan Sasuke. Membawa pemuda hitam ini semakin mendekat untuk mencicipi manis madunya. Ia berikan semua. Ia pasrahkan semua pada sang pengeran hitam untuk memenuhi nikmat yang ia damba. Hingga ia rasakan tubuhnya menegang. Pandangannya memutih. Sentuhan pada bagian tubuh paling berharganya semakin menguat. Dalam satu kali sentakan, tubuhnya terhempas. Puncak kenikmatan surgawi telah ia capai. Meninggalkan aliran-aliran kecil tak kasat mata menyelubungi tubuh polosnya.

Perlahan kedua mata Naruto membuka. Pandangan berkabutnya bertemu dengan wajah tampan sang pangeran. Sang putri tersenyum. Ia seka beberapa butir peluh yang terciptak di dahi sang pangeran Uchiha. Menghadiahkan satu lengkungan manis tercipta di bibir merah pucat Sasuke.

"Sekarang, bolehkan?"

Satu anggukan mantap sebagai simbol Sasuke terima.

"Sasuke.. bebaskan aku dari belenggu ini. Selamanya.."

"Hn.."

Tanpa perlu berkata lagi, keduanya kembali asik masyuk mendaki puncak untuk sejenak meninggalkan dunia fana. Malam ini milik mereka.. malam ini untuk pertama dan seterusnya.. tenggelam dalam kenikmatan syahdu candu cinta yang mematikan.

Sedang di atas mereka, bulan sabit masih setia memancarkan sinar keperakannya ke atas bumi.

Perlahan, nyanyian sendu malam berganti dengan riuhnya suara dentuman meriam batu, jeritan pesakitan dan kebisingan pedang yang saling beradu.

Alam memberi tanda.. Takdir mengucap cerita…

Perang pembebasan dimulai sudah..

END


End file.
